I Can Do Better
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Ever since she was born, Pan has had friends to depend on. But one by one these friends are gone, and she is left with the one person who she cares for the most, Trunks. But outside forces never stop and conflict is always evident, so can these two stick by each other for better or worse?
1. Trunks Comforts Her

The four year old Pan danced around her parents, while the 18 year old lavender haired man known as Trunks Brief sang.

"Panny Panny Panny, Pan Pan Pa-Panny Panny, Panny Pan, Panny song." He sang as Pan's parents laughed at the four-year olds attempting to sing along. Trunks finished his chorus and picked up the four-year old, swinging her around.

"Tranky," Pan said and grinned, showing a set of canine teeth, causing even Vegeta to laugh. Trunks pouted, but on the inside he loved her nickname for him. When Pan was three, one of her ex- babysitter's had called Trunks a "Tramp" and little Pan had somehow mispronounced it and come up with the name Tranky for him. Needless to say, that babysitter was fired for use of bad language, but the name stuck.

Right now the normal crowd was in the Briefs living room, where Pan had been for the last few hours. Trunks had gallantly offered to babysit Pan while the adults went out. Usually a normal 18 year old wouldn't want to spend his Friday night taking care of a four year old, but Trunks loved Pan, she was like his little baby.

Trunks set Pan down, much to her dissatisfaction and in return she tackled him. Vegeta couldn't help the grin that covered his face as his son was trampled by a girl who didn't even weigh 50 lbs. She would make a perfect mate for Trunks, when she became of age. Bulma, sensing what her mate was thinking, nudged Vegeta in the back.

"It's too early to be thinking like that," She scolded, "Let them have their fun first," and Vegeta scowled, he knew she was just as eager for grandkids as Chichi used to be.

"Where is Bra, by the way?" Videl asked Bulma and she shrugged.

"With Goten, I'm sure," She said and Videl laughed while Vegeta scowled.

"Well that doesn't sound so good," Videl said and a second later a crash came from the dining room. The adults, followed by Trunks holding Pan, ran into the room. Goten was on the ground with Bra holding a frying pan over her head and giggling.

"She hit me with the pan!" Goten complained holding his injured skull. Bra giggled and dropped the pan, rushing toward Goten. She hugged his head and planted a kiss on it.

"All betta," She slurred and laughed as Goten picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Vegeta quietly growled and Bulma slapped him. He quieted down and followed the crowd outside.

"Bye bye Tranky," Pan said and gave Trunks a hug. Bra smacked Goten in the leg and laughed. Videl picked up her baby girl and took to the sky, her husband and his brother following.

"Bye Panny," Trunks called and Pan gave a little wave before they disappeared from sight.

**12 years later**

Pan sat on the bed with crumpled tissues surrounding her. Her eyes were red and puffy. A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Go away mom, I don't want to talk about it," She yelled at the closed door, but regardless it swung open.

"It's me, Panny Pan," Trunks poked his head in and saw the tearful girl. "Oh Panny," he said and walked up to the bad, sitting next to her. Pan leaned into his warm chest and started crying again while he patted her head. "Tell me what's wrong," he said and she obliged.

"I was at school," she sniffled, "And Marron was mad because this guy didn't like her and he said he liked me, so she called me trash in front of the whole school." She faded off.

"Oh, Panny, Bra can help you kick her ass," He soothed and Pan started crying harder.

"Bra didn't stand up for me, though," She said and Trunks looked at her confused. "She said that Marron was right and I was a good for nothing tramp and third class in front of everyone," Pan sobbed harder and Trunks mind went blank.

"Oh, Panny, I thought you two were best friends." Trunks said and Pan reached for another tissue.

"Well, I thought that too, but she chose popularity over me I guess," Pan said and Trunks pulled her into a hug, rocking the tear-stained girl back and forth. Neither was aware of Gohan and Videl watching them from the open door.

"They'll be so cute together," Videl said and Gohan quietly groaned.

"I guess, he _is_ a gentleman and very polite, and truly cares for our Panny," Gohan said and the two left to start dinner. Pan detached herself from Trunks.

"I need to take a shower and dinner is in less than an hour." She told Trunks and he stood up. "Sorry for getting tears on your suit," She pointed at his stained shirt and he laughed.

"Pan, you are worth more to me than a silly suit," He admitted and she smiled, this time for real. "I would stay for dinner, but I have a client meeting in two hours," he said, and then his eyes brightened.

"Pan, you should go with me!" He said and Pan looked up surprised.

"Really?" She asked and Trunks nodded. "Do I have to wear a dress?" She asked, making a face and he nodded again.

"Please Panny, you'll be saving my life," He admitted and she groaned. "I'll go ask your parents and pick you up in two hours," he said and rushed down the stairs. "See you, and look good," He called.

"I always do," she yelled back and went into her bathroom. While she was taking the shower, Trunks made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan and Videl," He said as the two parents who were standing at the stove turned to look at him. "I have a client meeting in a few hours, and would it be okay if I brought Pan?" He asked hopefully and Videl smiled.

"I'm sure that will cheer Pan up, and it is Friday night so it's alright with me," she said and Trunks looked pleadingly at Gohan.

"It's good with me," Gohan said and Trunks smiled. "I gotta go change, but I'll be back in two hours to get Panny, and Videl, make sure she wears a dress okay," Trunks called and Videl sighed, this was going to be a lot of work.

Trunks dashed out of the front door and into the still light sky. He checked his watch, it was 5:15 and the dinner was at 8:00. He went super and blasted to his house, it only took him about a half hour. He opened the doors loudly and set his sights on one thing, avenging Pan.

"Bra! Get your traitorous ass down here," He yelled, and Vegeta, in the GR smirked. He needed to see this; there was nothing as entertaining as a Sayian male avenging his mate. Bra rolled her eyes as she walked down the steps.

"What did I do this time?" She asked.

"How about what you did to Pan, for starters," he said and Bra's stomach dropped. She hadn't meant for it to get out of hand like that, and now she was going to have to deal with Trunks. Vegeta watched in glee as his daughter's face turned pale, he may treat his daughter like a princess, but he also liked his soon to be daughter-in-law Pan. Bulma appeared next to him, sensing where his thoughts were.

"You still need to give them a few years," she said and Vegeta groaned.

"Woman, she is of age in Sayian aspects, so this is going to happen sooner than later," he said and Bulma grinned inwardly. Yay, grandkids!

"You know that you not only upset Pan, but also Gohan, Videl and Goten," Trunks continued, unaware of his parents standing there. Bra suddenly stiffened at the mention of Goten, oh shit. Bra had had a crush on Goten since she could walk, and only Pan knew about it. Bra may have been friends with Marron too, but Marron was more used for her social standing. And Pan really didn't help with that. First the girl dresses like a boy, and acts like one too. She also refuses to get a boyfriend, because according to her they are all too weak. And she doesn't even try to hide her strength; she was going to eventually drag Bra down with her. But Bra still felt some remorse, Pan really didn't deserve to be treated that bad, but it was either kill or be killed, and Marron was the shark.

"So, what did I do?" Bra decided to play dumb.

"What did you do? How about forfeit your friendship with Pan, calling her trash in front of your school, and siding with Marron instead of your best friend since you were 2! Not only that but it was over a stupid boy Pan wasn't even interested in. You publicly humiliated one of your closest friends for what? You get a blonde bimbo as a friend that you can't tell anything because she'll just tell everyone else?" Trunks finished, glaring at Bra.

"Are you done with your little speech?" Bra asked and Bulma had to hold Vegeta back. No child of his was going to dismiss loyalty to their race. Sayians weren't traitorous in nature, but what Bra had done went beyond disrespect.

"First off," Bra stated. "Pan had this coming." Even Bulma stifled a gasp, how heartless was her daughter? "She dresses and acts like a guy, plus she refuses to get a boyfriend. Her social standing is like zero and she scares off everyone because she doesn't even try to hide her powers." Vegeta was seething. What kind of Sayian was his daughter, one who shrugs off her heritage?

"And don't act like you are real friends with her, Trunks, you just pity her," Bra said and Trunks turned murderous.

"You little," He said and ran at Bra. Vegeta intercepted him and turned to Bra.

"Gravity room, now." He said sharply and Bra was taken back, her father never was this cold to her, she was his princess. Trunks just growled at Bra and she stepped back. "You, bigger brat," Vegeta looked at Trunks. "You might want to change your shirt," he said and Bra's eyes widened, why were there stains on Trunks usually neat suit?

"Huh, Bra, you want to know what's on my shirt." Trunks said coldly, "Pans tears. I'm going to go take a shower," He said and Bra felt like she was punched in the gut. Trunks stormed up the stairs to his room. While Vegeta growled at his only daughter and Bulma looked at her disapprovingly.

* * *

**Wow.. Bra's a Bitch today now isn't she LOL, r and r if you love me :)**


	2. Dinner Date? Now You Owe Me

**This chappy is out now thanks to V- ChanLSSJ, I love one of her stories you guys should check it out if you aare a fan of Trunks and Pan pairings.**

* * *

Trunks rummaged through his dresser for a pair of Khakis. He found a relatively clean pair and pulled them on. He grabbed a blue collared long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of loafers from his closet and quickly dressed. He brushed through his wet lavender locks, grabbed his car capsule and grabbed a jacket while running out of his door.

"Mom I'm going to get Pan," He yelled as he made his way down the stairs.

"Sure," Bulma yelled from the kitchen, "Just don't be late for the dinner okay, this is an important client!" She shouted.

"No problem," Trunks replied and ran outside, launching into the air. He would fly to pick up Pan then they would drive to the restaurant. According to his watch it was 6:30, so he had about 45 minutes to get to Pan's house, so he didn't have to go super.

"Get away from me!" Pan yelled at her mom, who was holding a hair dryer and curlers. She also had a makeup bag, which was scaring Pan.

"Come on Panny," Videl cooed, "Don't you want to look good for Trunks?" She asked and Pan groaned but gave in.

An hour later Pan's makeup was done and the curlers were ready to be taken out. All that was left was getting Pan into the dress. Pan looked in the mirror and groaned. Her mom had put a thin line of eyeliner on and raised the edges, giving her the appearance of cat eyes, and had highlighted it with green and blue eye shadow, expertly blended. Her cheeks had pink blush on them and a light pink lipstick covered her lips. Videl started pulling out the curlers, and barrel curls fell down from them. Videl pulled the last one out and hair sprayed them, so they would stay, while Pan glared at her mother. Then Videl opened Pan's closet and looked through her dresses.

"No, no, no," Videl muttered to herself, "Yes!" Videl pulled a dress from the tangle of clothes and Pan looked at it in horror. It was strapless and tight, and fell to mid-thigh. It had a royal blue top, and a belt right under the bosom. Underneath that was a flowery pattern using dark blue, light blue, royal blue, emerald and light green. It was modest but also revealing and Pan thought it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Plus this meant she had to wear a strapless bra, and Pan hated those even though she had one. Videl looked at Pan and Pan stared right back.

"Get in the dress Pan," Videl said and Pan shook her head.

"Never," she hissed.

Two minutes later Pan was in the dress and Videl was in the process of picking her a pair of shoes from Videl's own closet. Videl ran back in Pan's room with a pair of silver high- heeled shoes.

"So you want me to fall and break something?" Pan asked and Videl just smiled. Pan couldn't help but shiver at the terrifying smile that Videl had plastered on her face.

Trunks went to knock on the door but Pan opened it before he could.

"I hate you," she said and glared at him.

"You look great," he said and she groaned.

"Shut up and let's go get this over with," she said and he laughed. He de-capsuled the car and Pan stared at it in awe, it was a really nice car. He waved at her parents who were standing in the doorway and opened her car door for her.

"Being a gentleman won't stop me from killing you for this," she said and he frowned.

"I thought you wanted to go," he said and she just stared at him.

"Do you see what I am being forced to wear?" she asked him, "This is punishment." He grinned and she huffed. He pulled out of her driveway and stepped on the gas. They needed to go fast if they were going to make it in time.

Sure enough, they made it to the restaurant in the nick of time. Trunks leaped out of the car and once again opened the door for Pan, and she playfully curtsied to him.

"Why thank you kind sir," she said and he smiled, offering her his arm. She accepted and they made their way into the very nice restaurant.

"You're in a better mood," Trunks said and she glared.

"The dress isn't that bad, I guess," she admitted.

Trunks led her to the reserved table, where the clients were already sitting. It was Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and their 22 year old daughter Sara.

"Hello Mr. Jones," he smiled at shook his hand with his free arm. Pan just stood there awkwardly, while receiving looks from the three Jones.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, Sara" Trunks said and Pan tightened her grasp on his arm.

"Oh, let my husband get you a chair," Mrs. Jones said looking at Pan, "I thought you were coming alone," She said to Trunks and looked disappointed. Pan guessed she had wanted to hook her daughter up with Trunks, because Sara looked sad too, and kept giving Pan dirty looks, and giving Trunks lustful looks. Trunks noticed this and looked at Pan.

"This is Pan Son, my date," Trunks said and winked at Pan. As Mr. Jones pulled up a chair Pan whispered in Trunk's ear.

"You owe me for this," She said and he grinned.

"How about ice-cream? He whispered back and she nodded.

"About 200," She muttered and took the offered seat, which was between Sara and Trunks. Pan mentally killed Trunks.

The dinner wasn't that bad, if you excluded the dirty looks Pan received from Sara every 5 seconds. The food was very good; Pan had gotten chicken and a salad. The complementary breadsticks were delicious too. At about 10:00, Trunks excused himself and Pan, and they left. Pan guessed the dinner was a success. As Trunks opened the car door for her she slid in. This act from Trunks didn't go unnoticed as Pan heard Sara direct a few choice words at Pan.

"I am so much prettier than that whore," Sara muttered and this was picked up by both Pan and Trunks. Trunks whispered to Pan,

"Actually, she's not," and Pan giggled. Trunks then stepped on the gas and they zoomed out of the parking-lot. "Panny Pan, you want ice-cream?" He asked and she nodded.

"Now you will only owe me 199 more," She said as he drove towards the parlor.

"Okay, I guess I will be taking you for ice-cream every Friday night for about four years." He said and Pan grinned.

"Precisely." Trunks parked the car and at that time the sky decided to let loose. Rain pelted the ground outside the car. The two well-dressed people ran into the Parlor, now very wet. They slid into a booth, laughing.

"Hello, what can I get for yah folks," a petite red- head came up to the seated friends.

"Can I get a brownie sundae and a mint chocolate chip malt." Pan said and Trunks ordered the same. In a few minutes the ice-cream was in front of them. Trunks also ordered a plate of shoe-string French fries. They ate the ice-cream slowly and Pan demolished most of the French fries, just to piss off Trunks. He paid and they ran back into the car.

"Here we are," Trunks pulled up to Pan's house and by now the rain had stopped. Pan got out and waved goodbye, then went in her house.

"See you next Friday," she yelled, then closed the door behind her.

"Have fun?" Videl asked and Pan just sighed. "I guess that's a yes," She said and Pan nodded and made her way up the stairs. She pulled off her wet clothes and slipped into her pajamas and turned out her light. Her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was thank you Trunks.

While Pan was falling asleep to the sound of rain, Trunks was flying through the storm. He had to go Super Sayian 2 already, and it was really draining his already used up energy. Finally his house came in view and he ran in, soaking wet.

"Have fun?" Bulma asked and Trunks grinned.

"Yep, I definitely cheered her up," He said and Bulma smiled.

"No thanks to Bra," Bulma said quietly and Trunks flinched.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta got angry and made her spar with him. He was yelling all these things about Sayian loyalty and how she shouldn't mess with his oldedt brat's mate," Bulma said and then covered her mouth.

"Mom, Pan isn't my mate and I am almost half her age." Trunks said sternly.

"You know age doesn't matter and Pan ages faster than you because she is only 1/4th Sayian. So really you are fine, and I know," Bulma argued and Trunks groaned.

"Not going to happen," He yelled as he made his way to his room.

"Stop trying to convince yourself of that," Bulma yelled back. She was not going to give up.

* * *

**R and R if ya love me ;) and you guys should check out Tema Dragon Star too, they are awesome! I am... a partial member :D!**


End file.
